1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a steering apparatus having a tilting mechanism adjusting a tilting angle of a steering wheel and an electrical motor driving the tilting mechanism to control a current supplied to the electrical motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A controller for a steering apparatus adjusting a tilting angle by driving an electrical motor in accordance with an operation of the tilting switch is well known in the prior art as disclosed by Japanese laid-open publication Tokkai 2010-840.
In general, an amount of force applied to the tilting mechanism by rotation of the electrical motor is variable depending on a tilting angle. Therefore, there is a difference between an operating velocity of the tilting mechanism at the beginning of adjusting the tilting angle by a driver and an operating velocity of the tilting mechanism during adjusting after that.
The driver tends to stop the adjustment of the tilting angle when the driver reaches a desired tilting angle during the tilting adjustment. However because of the previous-mentioned differences, it is difficult to stop instruction of the adjustment for the tilting angle at an instance of the desired tilting angle when the operating velocity of the tilting mechanism is increased.